Various types of containers for moving equipment, such as electronics equipment or other types of delicate devices and systems, been employed in military and commercial environments. Because the containers may be moved fairly often during transit, for example on ships, trucks, airplanes and other vehicles, the containers may be subjected to a variety of impact conditions, vibration, and other types of forces and accelerations over their operational life. To support and protect the equipment within the container, conventional shock mount devices with non-adjustable weight-to-load ratios are employed to isolate the equipment within the container and to absorb the inertial loading caused by one or more of the above-described load conditions.